


Winter Meeting

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Deed of Paksenarrion - Elizabeth Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Winter Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ananas (madecunningly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madecunningly/gifts).



"Found him wandering in the woods, my lord," the woodsman pushed the boy forward, and Aliam Halveric saw the wind-chapped face under the red hair and the rags wrapped carefully around feet and hands as if they might keep in a bit of warmth. "Said he wants work."

The boy bowed his respect and then stood straight, his shoulders braced against rejection. "I'm strong," he asserted, although his thin frame denied it. "And I can work very hard, my lord, if you'll have me."

Aliam looked out at the falling snow. It was a bad time of year to be looking for work, with most households already counting mouths against winter stores. But he liked the way the boy met his eyes, and he had sense enough to know that Estil would have his hide if he sent so scrawny a child out into the storm. And they had an extra pig this year, though how that would be enough to feed one boy all winter he didn't know. "Think you can help with the butchering?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," the boy replied. "I'm not afraid of blood."

"All right, we'll let you try. What are you called?"

"Kieri."


End file.
